


To trouble the living stream

by Amnezyna



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирен принял решение остаться, Саймону не осталось ничего иного, кроме как поддержать его решение. Но проблемы Уокеров, Филипа и его матери, Гэри и всей остальной деревни никуда не делись.</p><p>Пока у нас нет третьего сезона, мы придумываем свой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Прыгающий фокус POV.  
> 2\. Пафосное название - цитата из стихотворения Уильяма Б. Йейтса Easter 1916, полная цитата звучит так: Hearts with one purpose alone/ Through summer and winter seem/ Enchanted to a stone/ To trouble the living stream*  
> 3\. Фик пишется очень медленно, но пишется, под вдохновение и настроение.

\- Вот же чёрт!  
Кирен обернулся. Один из членов совета пролил себе на рубашку сок. Кто-то засмеялся, но смех быстро захлебнулся – весельчак вспомнил, что он всё-таки на похоронах. Член совета с комичной серьёзностью пытался оттереть пятно, растекшееся на половину груди, к нему на помощь пришли сразу несколько женщин. Кирен перевёл взгляд на фотографию, с которой на него смотрела дурачащаяся Эми, и подумал, что она бы наверняка пошутила по этому поводу что-нибудь вроде: «Это пятно очень похоже на моё, только моё хуже отстирывается». Он моргнул – по привычке. Мёртвые не плачут, мёртвые не плачут по мёртвым и тем более они не плачут на самой крутой и отпадной церемонии похорон. Эми бы сейчас ему надавала по затылку, потрепала бы по щекам и сказала что-нибудь боле-колепное.

Он взял со стола фотографию, но быстро поставил назад и чуть отвернул от себя. Девушка на фотографии была слишком живой, не похожей на ту Эми, с которой он мотался по городу и делал глупости. И всё равно он узнавал её, мёртвую или живую, Эми нельзя было перепутать ни с кем. Кирен обвёл взглядом толпу жующих и пьющих чай, разговаривающих вполголоса людей, старательно удерживающих торжественно-скорбное выражение на лицах. Они почти её не знали, но зачем-то делали вид, что горюют по ней, по девушке, которую половина из них готова была выгнать за ворота только потому, что она была не такой, как они, и совершенно этого не стеснялась. Ему захотелось врезать по толстой роже члена совета, который всё ещё тёр рубашку салфеткой. Но вместо этого он повернулся и пошёл к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

\- Снова убегаешь?

Саймон вынырнул откуда-то из тени, видимо, он стоял, прислонившись к лестнице со стороны кухни.

\- Не могу с ними больше, - вполголоса сказал Кирен.

\- С живыми?

\- С лицемерами. Они же не знали её! Никто из них! Только мы и Филипп, которого здесь нет – и правильно, что нет.

\- Тише, тише, - Саймон протянул руку и бережно коснулся его плеча кончиками пальцев.

Кирен взглянул на Саймона исподлобья. Тот отдёрнул руку. Кирен положил ладонь на перила, поставил ногу на ступеньку и покосился на Саймона через плечо. Тот смотрел на него, наморщив лоб, будто сдерживая сильную боль. Кирен медленно переставил ногу на следующую ступеньку. Закусил губу.

\- Я к себе.

\- Мне… - Саймон запнулся. – Мне пойти с тобой?

\- Как хочешь, - Кирен пожал плечами и побрёл наверх.

Саймон последовал за ним на некотором расстоянии. Кирен постукивал по перилам раскрытой ладонью, отмечая каждый свой шаг, но к последней ступеньке его рука сжалась в кулак. Дверь в свою комнату он распахнул чуть ли не ударом, вошёл первым, пропустил Саймона, захлопнул дверь с громким стуком, прошёл за спиной Саймона и сел на кровать. Саймон огляделся.

\- Вот это да, - вырвалось у него.

Со стен на него смотрели люди. Странные, с искажёнными пропорциями, изображённые в пугающей, неестественной, давящей гамме, они отталкивали. Саймон скользил взглядом по лицами, узнавая в них тех, кого здесь быть не могло, и тех, кого здесь быть не должно. Он встряхнул головой, приходя в себя. Это – сам Кирен. Это явно его отец. Это – Кирен с матерью. Лица с портретов смотрели на него изучающе. Десятки лиц и десятки строгих глаз. Саймон едва подавил в себе желание сделать шаг назад.

\- Так впечатлён? - негромко поинтересовался Кирен.  
\- Не стоит тебе так недооценивать свой талант, - Саймон с трудом оторвал взгляд от тёмных нарисованных глаз и посмотрел в молочно-светлые настоящие.  
\- Сейчас ты опять начнёшь говорить о том, какой я особенный? – Кирен смотрел прямо, снизу вверх, не моргая. Саймон впервые подумал о том, насколько обескураживающим и неуютным может быть взгляд глаз немёртвого.  
\- Если ты этого не хочешь, то не начну.

Саймон сделал шаг назад и присел на кровать рядом с Киреном, вполоборота к нему. Кирен чуть отодвинул руку, на которую опирался, чтобы дать ему больше места, но Саймон так и остался сидеть на самом краю. Кирен поджал губы, но через мгновение пролегшие от носа к углам рта резкие морщины разгладились.  
\- Я скучаю по ней, - сказал он.  
\- Я тоже, - просто ответил Саймон и положил ладонь на покрывало.  
Теперь их пальцы разделяла пара дюймов.

Молчание растворялось в воздухе, делая его всё более вязким и тяжёлым. Саймон осторожно двинул ладонью, но Кирен выдохнул:  
\- Я чувствую себя виноватым.  
\- Я тоже.  
Кирен вновь устремил на него немигающий взгляд.  
\- В том, что ты привёз Эми сюда, нет твоей вины. А в том, что я… что мы…  
\- Кирен, - голос Саймона звучал низко и хрипло, - за это мы не должны чувствовать вину.  
\- Мы обманули её, Саймон! Обманули! – Кирен вскочил и встал над Саймоном, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
\- Она простила нас! – Саймон тоже поднялся. – Не надо искать вину там, где её нет. Не надо, Кирен. Не сейчас. От этого никому не станет легче. Выдуманная вина не легче настоящей, но в отличие от настоящей, её никак нельзя искупить.  
\- Опять твои проповеди?  
\- Господи, да нет же!  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно, Саймон?

Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно тихо. Саймон отвёл взгляд, пытаясь не встретиться им ни с Киреном, ни с его нарисованным двойником. Он скользнул по белому листу с лёгким карандашным наброском — Джем. Посмотрел на следующий лист — и приподнял брови. Он прищурился, пытаясь понять, не обознался ли. Но с измятого листа на него смотрел он сам. Саймон сделал шаг, снял лист со стены и протянул его Кирену.  
\- То же, что и тебе.

Кирен смотрел в глаза нарисованного Саймона. Настоящий Саймон сделал ещё один шаг и прикоснулся губами к губам Кирена. Его рука осторожно легла на плечо, прикоснулась к шее. Кирен стоял, не шевелясь, только трепетали ресницы, а лицо – Саймон открыл глаза – лицо было словно искажено мукой. Саймон оторвался от неподвижных губ и отступил. Глаза Кирена распахнулись. Он поднял лист с портретом, взял его за края и резко дёрнул. Бумага разошлась на две неравные части с оглушительным треском.

Несколько мгновений Саймон смотрел на обрывки, которые сжимал в опущенных руках Кирен, потом повернулся и пошёл прочь из комнаты. Он успел сделать пару шагов, прежде чем почувствовал на своём предплечье давление чужих пальцев.  
\- Я сделаю другой. Этот был неправильным.

На этот раз губы Кирена раскрылись под его губами, Саймон ловил отголоски полузабытых ощущений – шероховатость чуть обветренной кромки губ, мягкость и нежность кожи, которой касаешься то губами, то кончиком языка. Он не знал, что из этого реально, а что – игры, в которые в который раз играет с ним память, и он прижал к щеке пальцы Кирена, легко касавшиеся – или ему только так казалось? – его скулы.

Они стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза – ладонь Кирена на щеке Саймона, накрытая его ладонью. Пальцы Саймона легли между пальцев Кирена. Кирен медленно опустил их сплетённые в единое целое ладони и почти незаметно кивнул. Саймон кивнул в ответ.  
На пороге комнаты их руки разомкнулись, но Саймон улыбался. Он не видел выражения лица Кирена, но ему хотелось думать, что он улыбается тоже. Хотя бы про себя. 

***  
\- Кир, милый, а где Саймон? – спросила через некоторое время Сью.

Кирен огляделся. Дом уже почти опустел, остались только несколько человек – двое немёртвых школьников, оба действительно искренне расстроеных, Перл Пиндер, хозяйка «Легиона», которая суетилась больше всех, и миссис Уилсон. Кирен подумал, что она, верно, боится идти домой, к Филиппу. Если он, конечно, уже дома. Кирен отогнал непрошенные воспоминания о том, сколько времени провёл на кладбище он сам тогда, в первый раз, и потом во второй. Он вновь обвёл глазами комнату. Саймона не было.

На всякий случай он обошёл весь дом, заглянул в тёмный угол, где Саймон стоял в прошлый раз, хотя и не ожидал, что найдёт его там. В нём начало закипать раздражение – Саймон опять взялся за своё, исчез, не сказав ни слова, хотя там, наверху, в его комнате, Кирену казалось, что Саймон его понял. Но нет, он снова в нём ошибся.

\- Бедный Филипп.

Сью стояла, держа в руках стопку тарелок, верхняя была затянута пищевой плёнкой, под которой съёжились три крохотных сэндвича.

\- И бедный Саймон. Бедные мальчики, им так тяжело сейчас. И бедный ты, - Сью притянула его к себе свободной рукой, потрепала по волосам и прикоснулась губами к виску. – Я как подумаю, что Саймон сейчас совсем один в этом пустом доме. Может, нам всё-таки стоило пригласить его остановиться у нас?

Кирен посмотрел на маму удивлённо.

\- Ты правда хотела ему предложить?  
\- У него же никого здесь не осталось, кроме, - Сью смутилась и быстро произнесла, - тебя.  
\- У него есть знакомые, - Кирен взял у мамы из рук тарелки. – Он, наверное, сейчас с ними.  
\- Хорошо бы, - вздохнула Сью. – А то в одиночку ему там хоть вешайся. Ой, - спохватилась она, - он же не..?  
\- Нет, мама.  
\- Ну и слава богу, - Сью ещё раз погладила Кирена по голове и вернулась к комнату за очередной порцией тарелок.

Саймон колебался, возвращаться ли ему в бунгало сегодня, потому что инстинкты кричали, что надо бросать все и выбираться из Рортона в город. Но Кирен связал его по рукам и ногам одной фразой о том, что нашёл своё место в мире, и это место – дом, милый дом. В другое время он бы попробовал уговорить Кирена, найти какие-то аргументы, но сейчас он чувствовал себя опустошённым. А рядом с Киреном — ещё и отвратительно беспомощным, он словно становился на десять лет моложе и превращался в неуклюжего подростка, который не знает , куда девать руки, не знает, что сказать, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь непоправимого, и волнуется, не столкнутся ли они носами при поцелуе. Но в одном он был уверен - не для того вышибал Кирена из-под пули, чтобы подставить его под ножи оставшихся последователей Пророка. А в том, что они начнут охотиться на Кирена, он практически не сомневался. Не эти, так другие. То, что он сам фактически нарисовал на себе мишень и встал на хорошо освещённом месте, чтобы её было получше видно, его уже почти не волновало. Он – только цель для мести, а Кирен – жертвенный агнец. Если Саймон хотел сохранить ему жизнь, он должен был выжить сам и быть рядом с Киреном. А значит, ему надо было держать всё под контролем.

Свет в окнах бунгало не горел, но это совершенно ничего не значило. Они часто сидели при выключенном свете и просто разговаривали, Зоуи вообще не любила распахнутых окон и раздвинутых занавесок и постоянно воевала из-за этого с Эми, которая из чувства противоречия не оставляла закрытым ни одного окна.

Эми.

Он обещал себе не возвращаться к мыслям об Эми, но дом, даже тёмный и пустой, всё равно напоминал о ней.

Он перехватил лямку рюкзака, накинутого на одно плечо, и зашагал к чёрному дверному проёму. Дверь, снесённая с петель Гэри, так и стояла прислонённой к стене. Он не видел смысла в том, чтобы возвращать её на место. Бунгало, и без того неуютное, словно почувствовало уход хозяйки.

Вчера, когда он вернулся сюда в первый раз после произошедшего, с ним был Филипп. Так было проще и сложнее одновременно. Филипп молчал, пока Саймон открывал перед ним двери и рассказывал что-то, он сам уже не помнил, что именно. Филипп долго бродил по комнатам под пристальным взглядами Зоуи, Брайана и Дэйва, которые остались в доме, но Саймон был уверен, что Филипп не заметил их присутствия. Поэтому по истечении какого-то времени он просто взял Филиппа за плечо, привёл в комнату Эми, усадил на стул и поставил ему на колени её ящик с украшениями. Филипп медленно поднял к глазам заколку с цветком - одну из многих её заколок, - пропустил через пальцы красные стеклянные бусы и застыл. Саймон оставил его в комнате, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Сам он вернулся в зал и сел в кресло, положив руки на подлокотники. Ждать пришлось недолго. Они пришли к нему - Зоуи, её верный спутник Брайан и Дэйв, вставший за их спинами, как телохранитель.

\- Может, ты объяснишь нам, почему первый восставший до сих пор жив? – это была Зоуи.  
\- Потому что Кирен Уолкер – не первый восставший. Я ошибся.  
\- Ошибся?  
\- Первого восставшего нашла Максин Мартин. И вот что нам это дало, - Саймон указал в сторону комнаты Эми, где всё ещё сидел Филипп. – Второго восстания не будет, - уже спокойнее продолжил он. – Наверное, мы его не заслужили. Пока мы недостойны его. Пророк слишком любит нас всех, и потому он переоценил нас.  
\- Или он выбрал кого-то недостойного своим апостолом, - Зоуи прищурилась, отчего черты её лица заострились и она сделалась похожей на хищную птицу.  
\- Ты хочешь судить меня? Или, может быть, самого пророка?

Саймон медленно поднялся с кресла, повернулся спиной к своим последователям и развернул кожаный свёрток, лежавший на столе рядом. Выбрав один из ножей, он протянул его Зоуи рукоятью вперёд.  
\- Я так же не понимаю, что происходит, но если ты считаешь себя правой – бей, - он крепче сжал лезвие и качнул им в сторону Зоуи. – Давай.  
\- Откуда Максин узнала, что первой была Эми? – голос Зоуи не дрогнул, но руки за ножом она не подняла. - Почему ты считаешь, что ошибся ты, а не она? Потому что тебе слишком жалко убивать Кирена Уолкера?  
\- Ты пришла задавать вопросы, а не получать ответы, Зоуи, - Саймон сделал небольшой шаг. – Ты пришла обличать. - Ещё шаг. - Тебе больно и горько, нам всем больно и горько, мы потеряли лучшую из нас. Но не думай, что, обвинив меня, ты уменьшишь свою боль.

Теперь он стоял почти вплотную к ней.  
\- Тебе тяжело признать, что я допустил ошибку. Но нет человека, который корил бы себя сейчас сильнее, чем я сам, - он вложил нож в её руку, сомкнул её пальцы вокруг рукояти и приставил лезвие к своей груди. - Я тоже потерял многих.

Пальцы Зоуи разжались, нож упал на пол, глухо звякнув.  
\- Нам всем нужно отдохнуть, - Саймон взял ладонь Зоуи в свою, вторую руку положил на плечо Брайана, заглянул ему в глаза. – Нам выпало испытание, и нам нужно пережить его. Отдыхайте.

Он довёл их до порога, вернулся в комнату, подобрал нож, покрутил его в руках, а потом размахнулся и бросил его в стену. Кончик ножа воткнулся в зелёные обои. Саймон опустился в кресло, оперся локтями о колени, сомкнул ладони в замок, положил подбородок на костяшки пальцев и устремил взгляд на рукоять ножа.

В бунгало воцарилась мёртвая тишина.

Сегодня дом встретил его такой же тишиной, с той лишь разницей, что в комнате Эми не сидел Филипп.

Утром перед уходом он тщательно убрал всё, что могло напоминать о его присутствии — полезная привычка, которую привили ему собратья по новой вере. Он думал убрать и в комнате Эми, но подумал, что Филипп может захотеть вернуться и побыть там. Поэтому он прошёлся по всему дому, заглянул в каждый ящик и каждый угол. Когда утром он вышел с рюкзаком за спиной, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться, дом за его спиной обратился в окончательно заброшенное здание. Сейчас ему предстояло сделать уснувший дом если не живым, то хотя бы немёртвым. 

Он спустился в подвал, повернул перекрытые клапаны на трубах, включил электричество, вернулся в свою комнату и бросил рюкзак на кровать. Вышел в коридор, внимательно осмотрел петли на двери, прислонённой к стене. Он приподнял её и навесил на уцелевшие крепления. Дверь встала криво, верхняя петля была выворочена из косяка, и теперь там зияла щель, в которую был виден кусочек неба. Саймон хмыкнул, стукнул по двери ладонью, проверяя, держится ли она. Пройдя в конец коридора, он ещё раз оглянулся - обрамлённый неровными клиньями тёмно-синего неба косой прямоугольник выглядел окном в другой мир. Саймон покачал головой и щёлкнул выключателем в своей комнате. В жёлтом свете лампочки комната выглядела ещё более пустой и неуютной. Он вытащил из рюкзака пакет с мылом и зубной щёткой, положил на столик. Лёг на кровать поверх покрывала, закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза.

Засыпал он легко. Трудно было просыпаться. Он открывал глаза и ему мерещился то грязный белый кафель стен центра в Норфолке, то осыпающаяся под пальцами земля, то серый потолок его камеры. Наваждение исчезало спустя мгновение, но самым страшным бывал короткий миг пробуждения, когда ему казалось, что он видит фигуру отца на фоне светлых стен своей спальни.

Он открыл глаза снова, наощупь втащил на кровать рюкзак и достал кожаный свёрток. В скудном свете, просачивавшемся сквозь незанавешенное окно, блеснули лезвия. Он выбрал узкий длинный нож, тщательно упаковал остальные и сунул назад, поглубже в рюкзак. Нож он положил под подушку и снова вытянулся на постели.

***  
Кирен проснулся от крика "Дети, завтракать!". Он потёр лицо ладонями, встал с кровати, и, не открывая глаз, сделал несколько шагов к столику, где хранился запас линз и тонального крема. Он даже успел открыть ящик наполовину, когда наконец разлепил веки, помотал головой и задвинул его назад. На стуле лежала вчерашняя белая рубашка, Кирен взял её в руки, подержал, смял и с ожесточением бросил в шкаф. Вытащил взамен футболку и толстовку и начал переодеваться, по привычке разворачивая запястья так, чтобы не видеть незатянувшихся шрамов. Он захлопнул шкаф и обернулся к столу. Карандашный портрет Эми по-прежнему висел в самом центре, притягивая взгляд. Он подошёл поближе, постоял немного, протянул руку и кончиками пальцев дотронулся до бумаги. Прикрыл глаза, постоял так несколько секунд, и только после этого вышел из комнаты.

Не дойдя пары шагов до лестницы, он резко свернул в сторону спальни Джем, повернулся к двери спиной и несколько раз лягнул её ногой.

\- Просыпайся, соня!

С обратной стороны в дверь глухо стукнуло что-то тяжёлое, Кирен улыбнулся и быстро сбежал вниз, в столовую.

\- Вы можете хоть раз спуститься к завтраку так, чтобы никто никуда не опоздал? – голос отца звучал недовольно, но это был скорее утренний ритуал, чем взаправдашняя сердитость.  
\- Папа, я тут ни при чём, - Кирен сел на свой стул, чинно придвинул его и сложил руки на коленях. – Я-то точно никого не задержу своим завтраком.

Стив сурово посмотрел на Кирена поверх газеты, собираясь что-то сказать, но почти сразу же опустил взгляд назад. Кирен покосился на маму, та улыбнулась ему и покачала головой.  
\- Джем! - крикнул Стив, и словно в ответ на его возглас наверху застучали каблуки и с лестницы почти кубарем скатилась Джем.  
\- Привет, мам, пап, Кир, пока, - она не снижая скорости схватила со стола сэндвич и выскочила на улицу.  
\- Ладно, - Стив положил себе кусок омлета и начал сосредоточенно его резать. - Чем собираешься сегодня заняться, Кир?  
\- Я — страдающий СЧС, участвующий в государственной программе компенсации, папа. Мои занятия расписаны на полгода вперёд. А может, и на дольше.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, сын, закон есть закон, - изрёк Стив.  
\- Вы с Саймоном всё время работаете вместе? – быстро произнесла Сью.  
\- Когда он не прогуливает, - фыркнул Кирен.  
\- Может, тебе стоит на него повлиять, милый? - улыбнулась Сью. - Он, кажется, к тебе прислушивается.  
\- Кажется, мам. Это к нему все прислушиваются, - Кирен взял вилку, лежавшую как обычно рядом с его пустой тарелкой, покрутил в руках и положил на место.

Сью поднялась из-за стола и поманила его за собой.  
\- Пойдём, Кир, твой укол.

Кирен сел на диван и приспустил толстовку и футболку, Сью приставила шприц к его спине и нажала на поршень. Кирен вздрогнул.  
\- Что такое, милый? - встревоженно спросила Сью.  
\- Ничего, просто немножко больно.  
Кирен взялся обеими руками за шею и нахмурился. Мысль пришла в голову неожиданно, и он резко вскочил, одёрнул одежду, схватил свою оранжевую жилетку и бросился к двери. Взявшись за ручку, он притормозил, обернулся, сказал: “Спасибо, мам” и выбежал из дома.

Всю дорогу до бунгало он бежал, не снижая темпа. Попадавшиеся ему по пути немёртвые в оранжевых накидках провожали его недоумённым взглядом, он только кивал тем, кто здоровался с ним, и бежал дальше. Дверь в бунгало была прикрыта, но как-то странно и неровно, он замолотил в неё кулаком:  
\- Саймон!

Дверь скрипнула и подалась, повиснув на одной петле, Кирен протиснулся в образовавшийся проём и пошёл по коридору, заглядывая во все комнаты.  
\- Саймон? Где ты?  
\- Здесь, - Саймон, босой и в незастёгнутой рубашке, смотрел на него, прислонившись к косяку. - Где пожар?  
\- Я... - Кирен остановился в паре футов от него. - Тебе... тебе помочь с уколом?  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Саймон и скрестил руки на груди. - Нет, не стоит, - добавил он уже мягче. - Ты за этим так бежал?  
\- Вообще да. Я думал, ты сам не можешь...  
\- Я многое могу сам, - Саймон ухмыльнулся. - Но спасибо.

Он качнулся вперёд, словно хотел шагнуть к Кирену, но вместо этого отступил назад, в комнату. Кирен вошёл за ним.  
\- Ты собрался опять сдаваться в государственное рабство? - Саймон застёгивал рубашку, искоса поглядывая на Кирена.  
\- А ты нет?  
\- По-моему, мы обсуждали этот вопрос.  
\- Мне нужен паспорт, Саймон, а это единственная надежда его получить.  
\- Ты же собрался оставаться здесь, зачем тебе паспорт? - Саймон улыбнулся.  
\- Тебя так забавляет то, что мне наконец-то стало уютно дома?

В глазах Саймона мелькнул страх.  
\- Что ты, нет, - он застегнул рубашку донизу, потом вновь поднял глаза. - Теперь ты будешь звать меня к честной трудовой жизни?  
\- Разве ты опустишься до государственного рабства?  
\- Я буду рассматривать это как свидание, - Саймон улыбнулся ещё раз. - Эй, ты покраснел.

Кирен поднял было ладонь к щеке, но остановился на полдороге и посмотрел на Саймона с укоризной. Тот рассмеялся в голос.  
\- Ладно, дай только мне переодеться.  
\- Мне что, выйти?  
\- Я стеснительный.

Кирен пожал плечами, вышел и прислонился к стене рядом с дверным проёмом.


	2. Chapter 2

Шорох юбок, пышных, как розовое облако, разноцветные цветы по его краю.   
\- Мне не нравится, когда ты так на меня смотришь.  
\- Как – так?  
Солнечный свет, пронизывающий комнату, танцующие в нём пылинки. Свет ложится на ткань цвета пыльных розовых лепестков, и она словно светится изнутри.  
\- Как будто тебе грустно. Ты обещал не грустить, тигр.  
\- Я стараюсь, я правда стараюсь.   
\- Я специально тебе написала не грустить, а ты нарушаешь своё обещание. Настоящие кавалеры так не поступают. За это тебя стоит наказать, так что я больше не приду.  
\- Нет, Эми, пожалуйста, нет, только не уходи, Эми, Эми!..

Он распахнул глаза, глядя в темноту. За стеной щёлкнул выключатель, под дверью засветилась жёлтая полоса. Послышался тихий скрип, полоса превратилась в клин. Он прикрыл веки.  
\- Филип? – мама произнесла это почти неслышно, он видел сквозь ресницы её тёмный силуэт.  
Он не пошевелился. Дверь закрылась с тем же тихим скрипом, жёлтая полоса исчезла. Он повернулся набок, подтянул колени к груди и запустил руку под подушку. Нащупав под ней край жёсткого накрамаленного лепестка, он погладил его кончиками пальцев, а потом накрыл ладонью цветок-заколку целиком. Сжал губы и прикусил изнутри, до боли.  
\- Я не буду плакать, я не буду плакать, я не буду, Эми, я обещал, я помню…  
Он шептал в подушку, всё крепче сжимая под ней в кулак ладонь с цветком, но сглатывать становилось всё тяжелее, ком поднимался всё выше и выше к горлу, и наволочка вдруг стала холодной и влажной. Он уткнулся в неё лицом, повторяя: «Я не буду, не буду, не буду». Он уснул, прижав к губам костяшки пальцев сжатой в кулак руки, в котором был заключён маленький цветок из ткани.

Когда он проснулся, солнце било ему в глаза из-за незадёрнутых занавесок, он прищурился, потянулся прикрыть лицо рукой. Разжал пальцы и посмотрел на измятые лепестки. Бережно положил цветок рядом с собой на подушку. Прислушался. На лестнице послышались шаги – осторожные и тихие. Он быстро отвернулся к стене и накрылся одеялом. Цветок лежал прямо перед глазами, он чувствовал едва уловимый аромат не то духов, не то мыла. Дверь скрипнула. Он замер и постарался дышать ровнее, хотя аромат щекотал ноздри, и ему безумно хотелось снова дотронуться до бордовых лепестков. Дверь скрипнула во второй раз.

Он положил ладонь на подушку так, чтобы подушечки пальцев еле касались заколки, и закрыл глаза.

Он открыл их только когда услышал, как внизу хлопнула дверь. Он сел на кровати, аккуратно передвинул цветок на середину подушки. На выбор рубашки он потратил гораздо больше времени, чем обычно, натянул поверх неё джемпер, вытащил из шкафа цветной полосатый шарф и намотал на шею. Потом бережно подобрал заколку, поднёс к глазам и осторожно коснулся её губами. Быстро оттянул ворот джемпера и сунул цветок в карман рубашки.

~*~  
Саймон и Кирен подошли к зданию, где собирался совет прихода, самыми последними. Кирен, взявшись за ручку двери, зачем-то одёрнул жилетку, и только после этого потянул дверь на себя. Саймон вошёл вслед за ним, на его губах была та же ухмылка, что и пару недель назад, когда он впервые появился на собрании участников программы компенсации. Кирен скользнул на стул в последнем ряду, но Саймон прошествовал до середины зала и уселся на одно из свободных мест с краю второго ряда. Он оглянулся на Кирена и поманил его к себе, но тот замотал головой и демонстративно уставился на Перл Пиндер, которая возвышалась над толпой, стоя на помосте с папкой в руке. Перед помостом стоял Дин Халтон в неизменном берете и всем своим видом пытался изобразить солидность.

\- Конни Фернесс, Энита Левингсток, Барри Ланкастер - в медпункт к доктору Руссо, - миссис Пиндер делала пометки в папке. - Ещё мне нужны четыре добровольца на подметание улицы.

Кто-то из первых рядов поднял руки. Кирен обвёл взглядом спины, одинаково обтянутые оранжевой тканью, взгляд зацепился за единственное тёмно-зелёное пятно, Кирен качнул головой и оглядел вторую половину зала. Светлой макушки Зоуи видно не было, Брайан, похоже, тоже отсутствовал. Кирен задумался о том, куда они могли деться, он не видел их с самого дня – с того самого дня, он не решился назвать произошедшее даже про себя, - и утром Саймон был один. Неожиданно люди начали подниматься, и Кирен понял, что пока он изучал собравшихся, он пропустил собственное назначение. Он протиснулся к помосту между шедшими к выходу немёртвыми и встал, глядя на миссис Пиндер снизу вверх. Бросил быстрый взгляд назад – Саймон, конечно же, с кем-то разговаривал. Кирен мимоходом пожалел, что уговорил его пойти с собой, это точно была плохая мысль. Он вновь поднял глаза на свою бывшую начальницу.

\- Миссис Пиндер, я, кажется, прослушал, куда меня направили.

Перл Пиндер смерила его презрительным взглядом и поджала губы.  
\- Тебя никуда не направляют, Кирен Уолкер.  
\- Но почему? Я же участник программы.  
\- Ты пропустил два дня без уважительной причины, - миссис Пиндер захлопнула папку.  
\- Я сидел под домашним арестом по вашему же обвинению!  
\- Это не отменяет правил, молодой человек.  
\- Миссис Пиндер, вы же знаете меня.

Перл Пиндер посмотрела на Кирена так, словно видела впервые.

\- Вот именно, знаю, - она поджала губы и помолчала немного. – Ладно. Возьму тебя в «Легион» по старой памяти, там как раз сейчас много таких, как ты. Только без глупостей. И приведи себя в порядок, - она помахала ладонью перед лицом. – Я не собираюсь распугивать честных людей твоей образиной.

Прежде, чем Кирен успел ответить хоть слово, он услышал голос Саймона:  
\- Где-то в ваших правилах сказано, что он обязательно должен накраситься, чтобы выполнить свой долг перед обществом? Разве защитный периметр устроит общество только в том случае, если у каждого из возводивших его немёртвых были линзы в глазах?  
\- Саймон, помолчи! – взмолился Кирен, но Перл Пиндер уже взвилась.  
\- Ты! – она наставила палец на Саймона. – Это из-за тебя здесь начались неприятности. Совету следовало уведомить центр в Норфолке в тот же день, как ты тут появился.  
\- Норфолк? – Кирен распахнул глаза.  
\- Мы всё ещё не знаем, не он ли опасный преступник, который ставит под угрозу жизни людей!  
\- Чем?!  
\- Он вломился в медицинский кабинет и выпустил бешеных мертвецов!  
\- Вы говорили, что мы сделали это вдвоём, но сняли обвинение!  
\- С тебя. Но не с него. Чтобы духу его здесь не было. Дин, проследи за ним.

Миссис Пиндер махнула рукой Дину Халтону и тот шагнул к Саймону. Тот только приподнял брови, не стирая с лица ухмылки, вид у него был такой, будто происходящее его отлично развлекало.  
\- Миссис Пиндер, это несправедливо! – крикнул Кирен.  
\- Расскажи это Дениз, которая до сих пор в больнице!  
\- Но Саймон не виноват!  
\- Это не тебе решать. Разговор окончен. Ты идёшь на работу или мне записать тебе прогул? А то, может, ты захочешь прокатиться в Норфолк с твоим другом?

Кирен сжал зубы, на мгновение показалось, что он готов сорваться с места. Но напряжение уступило место холодному спокойствию.  
\- Я пойду на работу, миссис Пиндер.  
\- Так-то лучше, - хозяйка «Легиона» проплыла мимо Саймона, наморщив нос.  
\- Я попробую её уговорить, - шепнул Кирен, проходя мимо Саймона вслед за ней. – Только не делай глупостей, пожалуйста.  
Саймон заглянул ему в глаза, незаметно для Дина дотронулся до его руки и коротко погладил запястье большим пальцем. Кирен почти вырвал руку и поспешил за Перл Пиндер, не оглядываясь.

\- Пошли, чего встал, - буркнул Дин.  
Саймон улыбнулся, Дин отшатнулся от него, но быстро выставил впереди себя палку-шокер.  
\- Побереги заряды, команданте, - фыркнул Саймон и неспешным шагом направился к выходу.

Зал опустел. Спустя пару минут дверь открылась и в зал заглянул Филип. Он покрутил головой, прислушался. Убедившись, что в зале действительно никого нет, он прошёл к маленькой двери в углу и открыл её вытащенным из кармана ключом. В комнатке, с пола до потолка уставленной огромными кондуитами, царил полумрак. Филип вздохнул, протиснулся за стол, сел и положил руки перед собой. Вздохнул ещё раз, выдвинул верхний ящик стола, достал из него стопку бумаги и начал просматривать листы. Что-то он откладывал в сторону, что-то убирал назад, что-то ожесточённо рвал на кусочки и сбрасывал в корзину, стоявшую под столом. Закончив с одним ящиком, он перешёл ко второму.

\- Собираете вещи, бывший советник?

Филип выронил папку, она неудачно приземлилась на стопку отобранных им документов, которые с готовностью разлетелись по полу. Он исподлобья посмотрел на стоявшую на пороге миссис Лэмб.

\- Я ещё не отстранён от должности, кандидат в члены совета, - последние слова он произнёс с расстановкой.

\- Это дело пары дней, не так ли? На вашем месте я бы поторопилась со сборами.  
\- На вашем месте я бы покинул чужой кабинет, если у вас, конечно, нет никаких срочных вопросов, которые может решить только действующий член совета.

\- Скоро здесь всё изменится, потому что общиной начнут управлять праведные люди, а не грязные извращенцы.

Раздался хруст. Филип недоумённо посмотрел на треснувший карандаш в своих руках. Миссис Лэмб громко хмыкнула и исчезла из дверного проёма. Филип резким движением разломил карандаш на половинки, выкинул их в корзину и пододвинул к себе очередную папку. Он был почти уверен, что не найдёт никаких записей Максин, но ему нужно было торопиться. Старая ведьма Лэмб была права – у него оставалось от силы несколько дней, прежде чем совет официально объявит ему о том, что он больше не входит в его состав. Члены совета, от Дункана Ланкастера до Перл Пиндер, уже бросали на него косые взгляды, как на человека, который болен непристойной болезнью, и от которого ждут, что он признается в этом во всеуслышанье. Но ему было всё равно.

Он закончил разбирать бумаги, оставив на столе всего несколько листков. Их он упаковал в отдельный файлик и сунул его в карман куртки. С трудом выбравшись из-за стола, он обвёл взглядом крохотное помещение, губы его дрогнули – но только затем, чтобы сложиться в кривоватую усмешку.

~*~

На вывеску «Легиона» Кирен смотрел со смешанными чувствами. Он не заходил сюда с того самого дня, как положил ключи на барную стойку. Тогда он ещё подумал, что дверь паба захлопывается за ним навсегда. Слово «навсегда» стало слишком часто встречаться в его мыслях, да и в речи тоже, может, и не стоило им так разбрасываться. Перл Пиндер, подперев плечом дверь, сражалась с замком.

\- Вверх и чуть влево, - сказал Кирен.

\- Что? – переспросила Перл.

\- Вверх и чуть влево, тогда откроется легче. Ну или мне дайте.

Перл смерила Кирена взглядом, уже не в первый раз за сегодняшнее утро, скорчила недоверчивую гримасу, но протянула ему связку ключей. Кирен на ощупь выбрал ключ, вставил его ключ в скважину, привычно налёг на дверь – и та открылась. Кирен обернулся к Перл и улыбнулся, но она молча забрала ключи и вошла в «Легион» первой. Улыбка Кирена погасла и он зашёл за ней, на рефлексе придержав всегда громко хлопающую створку ногой. Почему-то ему казалось, что за то время, пока его здесь не было, паб должен был как-то измениться. Но нет, кружки по-прежнему красовались на стойке, три из них – чуточку выше остальных, прожжённое невесть когда пятно всё так же бросалось в глаза, и даже стулья, казалось, стояли на тех же самых местах. Кирен остановился на пустом пятачке между дверью и стойкой. Перл положила ключи под кассу и подняла глаза на Кирена.

\- Ты можешь пойти домой и привести себя в порядок?

\- Нет, я сейчас не могу носить линзы. Глаза болят. А если я накрашусь без линз, вид будет ещё страшнее, - Кирен пристально изучал наклейку на ближайшем столике, как будто не её он вытирал сотни раз до этого.

\- Не лги мне, Кирен Уолкер, - повысила голос Перл.

Кирен взглянул ей прямо в глаза, и Перл вздрогнула.

\- Вы теперь всё время будете подозревать меня во лжи, миссис Пиндер?

Перл втянула воздух носом и отвернулась к бутылкам. Не оборачиваясь, она бросила через плечо:

\- Иди вниз, набери двадцатипинтовую канистру лагера, потом пойдёшь на кухню, спросишь у Деборы, не надо ли ей помочь. Как обычно. И не вздумай выходить в зал, если тут будут люди.

\- Хорошо, - Кирен кивнул, хотя на него никто не смотрел.

Кирен любил подвал «Легиона». Сидеть внизу, в полутьме, среди бочек и коробок с продуктами, ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем стоять у всех на виду, принимать заказы, разносить пиво и выслушивать издёвки от «крутых» вроде Гэри или терпеть снисходительные потрёпывания по щеке от соседок, отвечая на бесконечные вопросы о погоде, учёбе, себе, семье и обо всём на свете. Сейчас, после смерти, всё стало проще – хотя бы с соседками, теперь они просто старались его не замечать.

Он быстро нацедил пиво, привычно поворачивая канистру так, чтобы пена не взбивалась чересчур высоко, закрыл кран, прислонился к бочке спиной и закрыл глаза. В пабе пока было тихо, в подвале – и того тише, ему даже показалось, что он чувствует движение прохладного ветерка. Он с явным сожалением отлепился от бочки и побрёл наверх, к Деборе.

На этот раз Дебора, на которой держалась вся невеликая кухня «Легиона», оказалась снисходительнее Перл. По крайней мере, выражение её лица при появлении Кирена не изменилось, но она никогда и не строила из себя добрую тётушку и не пыталась учить его жизни, как миссис Пиндер. Скорее напротив, Кирену всегда казалось, что Дебора им недовольна, за всё сразу. Хотя Дебора была недовольна всем миром, Кирену просто не повезло оказаться его частью. Живой, мёртвой или живой частично – Дебору не волновало. Она посмотрела на него поверх очков и указала ножом на мешок с картошкой.

\- Помнишь, что делать надо? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- Конечно, миссис Корбетт, - отозвался Кирен, пододвинул низкую скамеечку, сел и принялся чистить картошку.

Под потолком Дэйв с «Рор-ФМ» стрекотал о подготовке к рождественскому празднику, который в этом году должен «убойно отпадным». Слово «убойно» Дэйв повторил несколько раз, видимо, чтобы те, кто не понял шутку с первого раза, смог оценить её хотя бы с третьего. Дебора покосилась на приёмник, рубанула ножом особенно громко, и неожиданно спросила:

\- Как сам-то?

Кирен покрутил головой, не понимая, как кто-то мог войти в кухню незамеченным, и удивлённо поднял глаза на Дебору.

\- Я?  
\- Думаешь, я с этим остолопом поболтать решила? – Дебора повела подбородком в сторону радиоприёмника.  
\- Я… эээ… нормально, - Кирен подумал секунду и добавил: - Спасибо.  
\- Сестра как? – миссис Корбетт продолжила резать лук.  
\- Хорошо. Новая школа. Вроде нравится.

Кирен вспомнил заплаканное лицо Джем и вдруг подумал, что на самом деле не знает, как у неё дела в школе. Он видел только её подругу, отреагировавшую на него так, как обычно реагируют живые. Обычная живая подруга. Странно было бы думать, что Джем выберет себе в друзья немёртвого, это было бы хуже, чем сидеть в полном одиночестве за столом во время ланча, в этом Кирен был уверен стопроцентно. А потом Кирен подумал, что больше он эту подругу не видел, да и Джем ему о школе не рассказывала. А он не спрашивал, памятуя о собственном опыте.

Стук ножа по доске вновь прекратился, миссис Корбетт оглядела результаты работы Кирена и кивнула:  
\- Хватит. Ты мне пока больше без надобности.

Кирен пожал плечами, положил нож в мойку, сполоснул руки и толкнул дверь в зале. И едва подавил в себе порыв вернуться назад, к Деборе. Но минутная слабость мгновенно улетучилась, и он, приняв уже ставший привычным за последнее время равнодушный вид, направился к единственному занятому столу.

\- Что будете?

Гэри поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд, и выражение его лица изменилось на недоверчивое – на очень короткое, почти неуловимое мгновение. А потом он вскочил иза-за стола и схватил бы Кирена за грудки, если бы из-за стойки не вылетела Перл Пиндер. Она оттеснила Кирена, втиснувшись между ним и Гэри, прошипела Кирену что-то неразборчивое, и пихнула его в сторону кухни. Кирен не слышал, что она щебетала Гэри, но отчего-то ему было очень весело.

Он уже успел занять своё место на табуретике и приняться за чистку очередных овощей, выданных миссис Корбетт, когда в кухню ворвалась Перл.  
\- Ты! – она наставила на Кирена указательный палец.  
Кирен поднял на неё молочно-светлые глаза. Какое-то время ему удалось выиграть, но миссис Пиндер стряхнула с себя оцепенение.  
\- Что ты о себе возомнил?  
\- Я собирался взять заказ, миссис Пиндер, - Кирен по-прежнему глядел на неё снизу вверх, честно и открыто.  
\- Я… - Перл захлебнулась воздухом. – Я запретила тебе не выходить в зал, если там есть люди!  
\- Я забыл, миссис Пиндер, - Кирен моргнул. – Простите, пожалуйста.  
Перл посмотрела в лицо Кирену, потом покосилась на Дебору.  
\- За дуру меня держишь, а, Кирен Уокер?  
Кирен молчал. Перл сверлила его взглядом, но наконец вздохнула и устало ссутулила плечи.

\- Ты всегда был таким хорошим мальчиком. Что же с тобой случилось?

\- Я умер, - ответил Кирен.

~*~  
Гэри тянул пиво, поднесённое ему хозяйкой «Легиона» в качестве извинения за «недоразумение». Иногда кружка отзывалась звоном, когда Гэри стукался о её край зубами. Он отставил кружку и вытянул ладонь. Она подрагивала. Гэри выругался, потом выругался ещё раз и хлопнул по столу. Он не видел этого проклятого дохлого с того самого дня, когда… С того самого дня на кладбище. Этот гадёныш, и никто иной, был виноват в том, что Джем порвала с ним. Джем не понимала, что она живёт в одном доме с террористом. Даже если и не с террористом, то с тем, кто им в любой момент может стать. Ладно, может, он и ошибся в её брате, но он пытался защитить её от всей этой дохлятины, если не от мелкого гадёныша, то от этой ирландской падали.  
\- Как дела, Газ?

Лучшего момента и лучшей формулировки для своего вопроса Дин не мог бы выбрать, даже если думал бы неделю. Гэри шарахнул кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнула недопитая кружка, а из кухни выглянула Перл.  
\- Сам как думаешь, Дин?  
\- Не знаю, - Дин отодвинул стул и сел напротив него. – Потому и спрашиваю. Ты ж знаешь, я тебя не осуждаю.

Гэри сжал кулаки - и вдруг откинулся на спинку стула и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А кто осуждает? Мы наконец-то вспомнили, что дохляки – это дохляки, на своём ширеве или без него.  
\- Ну, чувак, - Дин опустил глаза и глотнул из кружки. – Кое-кто поговаривает, что ты того, - он покрутил пальцем у виска.

Кендал резко опустил на стол кружку и подался вперёд, ухватившись руками за края столика.   
\- И ты среди них? Не боишься болтать со спятившим Гэри? А, Дин?   
\- Газ, ты чего, ты чего, Газ, - забормотал Дин, отодвигаясь от стола, чтобы оказаться подальше от разъярённого лица Гэри. 

Выдохнув, Гэри разжал пальцы и вновь взялся за кружку. Пиво показалось тёплым и удивительно мерзким на вкус, как будто он похмелялся после трёхдневного запоя. Запоя у Гэри не было, в одиночку он пить не любил, он просто приходил в “Легион” по утрам, чтобы пропустить кружку-другую, и выметался до обеда, то есть до того времени, когда в паб начинали подтягиваться люди. Гэри не мог видеть, как они огибают его столик, стараясь сесть подальше, и как кивают, старательно отводя взгляд или же вовсе пытаются посмотреть на часы, проходя мимо него - только чтобы не здороваться. Дин не сказал ему ничего нового, Гэри злился сейчас не на него, а на всех вместе - и на себя тоже, но на себя злиться было особенно обидно. Поэтому Гэри наконец-то выплеснул накопившееся на того, кто подвернулся первым - на Дина. 

Выпустив пар, Гэри немного остыл и даже попытался ухмыльнуться приятелю.   
\- Ты чем занимаешься-то, друг? - осторожно спросил Дин, всё ещё сидя на некотором расстоянии от стола.   
\- Да так, - Гэри пожал плечами. - То одно, то другое. 

А особо и нет ничего, - но этого Гэри вслух произносить не стал. Ещё не хватало, чтобы Дин решил, будто ему, Гэри Кендалу, требуется помощь. Она требуется, ясное дело, потому что в последнее время доходы Гэри складывались из того, что платила ему Максин за патрули. Старое своё дело - доставку продуктов - Гэри подзабросил, восстанавливать отцовскую мастерскую ему было не с руки, слишком много надо было бы в неё вбухать. К нему обращались за мелким ремонтом, но сейчас на это рассчитывать не приходилось. Гэри сосредоточенно подсчитывал оставшиеся у него фунты, и выходило, что ещё немного - и он окажется совсем на мели.   
\- Я тут подумал… - Дин посмотрел на Гэри исподлобья, - ты не хотел бы… в общем, ну, окна мыть? Как мы с Фредди вдвоём, в одиночку, конечно, прибыльнее, но скучнее.  
\- Я? Окна? Ну ты дал, - Гэри заржал, отхлебнул пива, поперхнулся и закашлялся.   
Дин аккуратно похлопал его по спине, Гэри с трудом отфыркался, и посмотрел на приятеля ещё раз.   
\- Я - мойщик окон. Тебе б комиком подрабатывать.  
\- Ну, ты сейчас же вроде как без работы остался, я хотел помочь. Но не хочешь - как хочешь, - Дин набычился и взялся за свою кружку. 

Пиво опять начало горчить сильнее, надсаженное кашлем горло неприятно заныло. Всё. Даже Дину понятно, что Гэри свалился на дно. Что следующее - наняться подавальщиком к Перл, на место покойничка Уокера? Попроситься подметать в больнице? Бросить всё и уехать в город? Последняя мысль приходила в голову Гэри всё чаще, но в отличие от учёных задавак Гэри Кендал прекрасно понимал, что его место - здесь, в Рортоне. К тому же в Рортоне в любом случае останется Джем, и бросить её один на один со всей этой дохлятью Гэри бы не решился, что бы там она себе ни думала. 

\- ...окна не сильно отличаются от водопровода, если уж на то пошло, а трубы ты чинишь.

Оказывается, всё это время Дин чесал языком на тему благородства своей профессии. 

\- Дин, тебя твой батя долго учил окна мыть? 

Дин удивлённо приподнял брови и пару раз хлопнул глазами.

\- Вот то-то же. Трубы - наука, - Гэри многозначительно поднял уже почти опустевшую кружку. 

Он хотел заказать ещё, но вспомнил о количестве бумажек в кошельке и просто допил остаток пива. Сумрачно посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Что, совсем одному скучно? 

Дин неуверенно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну я подумаю, если вдруг мне совсем нечего делать будет. 

Гэри поставил кружку, похлопал Дина по плечу и пошёл к двери, стараясь не ускорять шаг.


End file.
